1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sun visor for vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese non-examined laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-66964 discloses a sun visor for vehicles having a sun visor body formed by joining two pads made of thermoplastic resin together by vibration welding. In the known sun visor, a plurality of welding ribs are provided on one of the pads and welded to the other pad, so that the two parts are joined together.
In vibration welding, it is necessary to apply an appropriate pressure between the two pads. For vibration welding, the end of each of the welding ribs is tapered so as to easily melt. However, in this case, the end of the welding rib may be flattened under the pressure applied between the two pads, before the end of the welding rib melts. Such flattening impairs the appearance of the weld. Further, it is difficult to control the pressure to be applied on the end of the welding rib such that the end of the tapered welding rib melts without being flattened. In this respect, further improvement is required.